


We Are All Here For You

by BlueFishyLove



Series: MX Bingo (2018) [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Family Dynamics, First Time, Fluff (?), Friendship, Gen, Lim Changkyun | I.M-centric, Monsta X Bingo, Other, Panic Attacks, Trouble breathing, Unbeta-ed, first time panic attack, get your mind out of the gutter, trouble focusing, trouble hearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: Changkyun experience a small panic attack, his first. He doesn't know why but he is in good hands and so he'll get through it just fine.





	We Are All Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> I had to cut it sort because it was going to turn from Changkyun centric angst to Hoseok angst because of who I am as a person. 
> 
> Disclaimer: No Changkyun's were hurt in the writing of this fiction!

Changkyun could feel it happening before he could actually verbalized it, before he reached his hand out to grab someone for help; anyone, anyone would do.  
  
He has not been in that spot before so the symptoms and feelings he got didn’t ring any warning bells in his head but as soon as he started having trouble with his breathing he grasped the message.  
  
He has seen some of his hyungs experience it more often than liked and he never wished for anyone to feel that, let alone he himself. He supposes in the line of their work he too would break eventually.  
  
What has him puzzled is that he doesn’t know the reason for him to be having such event. His brain tries to think of any possibilities why and at the same time it also tries to remember simple things just like how to breathe. He knows somewhere deep inside him that he has not forgotten how to breathe but that doesn’t mean his situation magically fixes itself, he still gasps for air.  
  
He sees Hyunwoo invade his eye sight and he wants to smile and relax, maybe assure everyone that he is okay but he is not and he can not smile, let alone assure anyone else when he can not even assure himself.  
  
The older male grabs his shoulder, Changkyun can feel his strong grip and it kind of gravitates him and he is thankful. Hyunwoo squeezes him and he’s saying something; something Changkyun can’t hear because of all the blood flooding his ears and he gasps again, his eyes watering.  
  
Hoseok is in his line of vision now, further away though and even thought he wants Hoseok to come closer, to feel his warmth, to touch him and calm him, he knows Hyunwoo has taken that role for now, Hyunwoo who he still can’t hear, who still tries to ground him and help him through this.  
  
He sees some kind of blurry sadness on Hoseok and he feels like he wants to laugh cause usually the tables are turned and he wears that face; that worry. Hoseok does the sadness justice though, he fills proudly Changkyun’s shoes just like Changkyun seems to be doing great fulfilling the olders.  
  
“Talk to him, make him talk back to try and forget he’s going through it” he hears Kihyun’s voice, rather isolated and far away and he wonders how he heard the petite male but he can’t hear Hyunwoo; who desperately tries to help him, right in front of him.  
  
H feels a chest on his back, a warmth he knows, he has felt it before, just rarely. He can’t turn, he can’t see and slowly that frightens him too. He knows it’s stupid, he’s surrounded by people he loves and love him. These are people he knows and cares about just like they do but he can’t beat the feeling, nothing inside him works as it’s suppose to right that moment.  
  
By the hands tightening around his chest he thinks his bearer must be Jooheon, his hands are the smallest in the group and the clammiest in situations as this one. He slightly relaxes at the realization.  
  
“Calm down Kyunnie, we are all here for you. Do you want meat for dinner?” he feels Jooheon resting his head on his shoulder blade, as he talks beside his ear. The vibrations from his chest somehow sooth him.  
  
He stares at Hyunwoo in front of him and the older male nods, a lopsided smile on his face. Hyunwoo speaks again but Changkyun still can’t hear him and he feels so bad; why can he hear everybody else! He takes in a breath and he starts crying.  
  
Hyunwoo squeezes his arms one more time and all contact is lost after that, he opens his eyes and Hyunwoo has left and he cries harder, Jooheon parts his chest and caresses his thigh.  
  
“Let it all out Kyunnie, you’re doing so well. Good job!” Jooheon guides him through his tears and Changkyun follows.  
  
It takes him a while but when he’s just sniffles after the high is over. He lays back into Jooheon’s lap and starts breathing normally again, feeling welcomed and comfortable into his friends arms.  
  
“Hey” Jooheon says, there is a smile and understanding in his voice. Soothing.  
  
“Hey” Changkyun replies, timid and shy as if it’s their first time talking to each other.  
  
“Better?” Jooheon asks, not prying just making sure.  
  
“A lot” the younger sniffs slightly, he let’s out a sigh as if testing this new state he’s been experiencing these past hour.  
  
He feels Jooheon nodding, moving slightly as to fix and uncomfortable positioning but he doesn’t say anything, he just let’s Changkyun feel welcome, feel at ease. Get back the control he never really lost and Changkyun appreciates it.

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerelly hope none of my children have experienced any on that and never will, speaking from experience, panic attacks are a b***h. 
> 
> I couldn't get into a more serious detailed descriptions of the subject without working myself into some kind of panicking state so I wrote a mild one. 
> 
> Like the first one, someone experiences.


End file.
